Unexpected
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: AU Thirteen years ago, Orochimaru stole the Hokage's daughter. When the Hokage begs for the leader of the Country of Fire, Uchiha Sasuke, he agrees. One fateful night, Naruto's life is shattered when Orochimaru, her loving father, is murdered right in front her. Then Sasuke meets her on a chance meeting, it's hate at first sight. SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Uchiha Sasuke is the leader of the Country of Fire. He rules with unfeeling that stems from loss of many people. Then, he meets Uzumaki Naruto on a chance meeting. It's hate at first sight. Eventual SasuXNaru

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke sat for a court hearing. A man had apparently kidnapped several women, drugged them, and had children with them. Sasuke sighed. It was boring and annoying, to see the man try to smile at Sasuke to appeal to <em>His Majesty. <em>

"You have heard the trial, Sasuke-sama. What is the verdict?" Sasuke's advisor, who for the love of Kami he could not remember the name of, asked.

"Kill him," Sasuke said simply and stood.

"No!" the man yelled.

Sasuke didn't look back as the guards dragged the filthy man out of the hall. His robes trailed behind him as he walked throughout the palace, mainly out of boredom. He trusted his advisors to deal with the mindless paperwork. Sasuke had done paperwork for a week before. It wasn't all that exciting. In fact, the paper seemed like it was sucking out his intellect.

"Sasuke-sama," another servant appeared next to him. "Uzumaki Karin from the Land of Whirlpools is here."

"Send her away. I don't want to see her ever again," Sasuke said as a small shudder went up his back as he thought of the female.

"Very well, Sasuke-sama," the advisor went back into the shadows.

Uchiha Sasuke's thoughts wandered. As they often did, they went to his brother. His brother had sought to protect the Country of Fire. And he did. Right now, Uchiha Itachi was in some remote part of the world probably doing something for the sake of the Country. Sasuke didn't resent him; he just felt sad that his brother didn't have as much time as he did when they were children.

Sasuke stopped at the end of the palace, the part that overlooked a pond. A duck swam quietly beneath the moonlight and lily pads and lilies floated. He stared dully, not really caring for the pond his mother had loved.

Had.

His mother and father had been murdered when he was eleven. Itachi had been 17, old enough to take his father's place to rule. He did, for a time. Five years later, Sasuke was appointed ruler, much to the advisor's discomfort. However, on a secret order from Itachi, they were to serve him just as well as they had him, otherwise there would be consequences. The same day Sasuke donned the special robes, Itachi had donned a different wear and left Sasuke on his own.

This somewhat broke the young man. Uchiha Sasuke grew up with a strict father, a kind mother, and an idol of a brother. His life had been a privileged one. But then everything was shattered when his extended family had gone away on a _trip_. His mother and father were distraught and Itachi was saddened to hear that even his best friend had left. No one knew why they left.

Then, his parents died. Then his brother left.

Then all the women vying for his attention, just because he was attractive and rich.

Sasuke sighed. This pond was just as boring as his life as a ruler. The duck quacked and swam away, making small ripples that made the lilies and lily pads sway slightly.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama, the city of Konoha's leader wishes to meet with you," an advisor said as he was eating his breakfast and tea.<p>

"Has the palanquin been prepared?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Have my robes been prepared?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Then let's go," Sasuke stood and went to his room. Sasuke looked at his bed and saw the robes that had been laid out for him by his servants. He stripped out of his regular clothes and donned a special kimono to wear for the Hokage. Sasuke briefly ran a comb through his hair and walked out of his room.

Sasuke could have his servants' help him put on his clothes and dress him. That way, he'd be done in less than half the time. However, Sasuke liked expressing small freedoms, including dressing himself, cleaning himself, and feeding himself. Of course, he didn't cook for himself. He didn't have the patience not to put the fire on the highest flame and make sure it didn't burn whatever he was cooking.

Sasuke stepped into his shoes and walked a few paces to the palanquin once he'd gotten to the exit of the palace. He settled himself into the somewhat queasy-making form of transportation and prepared himself for a boring (but more interesting than his daily life at the palace) trip.

After a day and a half of traveling, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. It was evening and the sun was a brilliant orange.

"This way, Sasuke-sama," the advisor said and led him to the large red building that read 火, fire.

As they walked through the building, people saw Sasuke and bowed. A few girls, as usual, blushed and smiled and even said, 'Hi, Sasuke-sama'. Sasuke was hated girls like that.

The advisor opened the door and there was the Hokage sitting in his chair. He had a troubled look and his fingers were laced together. Sasuke didn't take a seat.

"What is the problem, asking for my presence and everything? You should've come to my palace," Sasuke snapped. He was already in a bad mood from the girls there.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama—"

"That was my father. It's _Sasuke_-sama."

"Sasuke-sama, I don't mean to be so direct, but my daughter was kidnapped thirteen years ago," the man said.

"Why didn't you report it sooner?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I could handle it myself…"

"Don't be so arrogant. So, what do you want? My help?" Sasuke sighed.

"If you would," the blonde man lowered his head.

"What's your name again?"

"Namikaze Minato," Minato said.

"Yeah, Minato. I'll help. In exchange for…" Sasuke thought about it. "A fourth of Konoha's yearly harvest of silk."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Minato stood and knelt and bowed. Sasuke made his eyes a tad smaller from seeing an adult kneel to a, at normal circumstances, teen.

"Is there anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Here is a photo of her. And…" Minato paused as he handed Sasuke the photo of the three-year-old girl. "The Country of Wind's leader's youngest son has also volunteered to help find my daughter. I hope this does not cause friction. Please forgive me."

Sasuke sucked in air between his teeth. Looking at the darkening sky, turning into a deep orange, his eyes glazed over. Yes, he did know of the boy. He was his age, and a mentally unstable one. From what he'd heard, the boy was rumored to have killed his own brother and sister, but he didn't know. It wasn't like he cared for some psychopath.

"It can't be helped," Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "Now, I haven't eaten properly all today."

"Ah, yes. You must be hungry. I have prepared a dinner with my wife and closest friends and advisors. Follow me," Minato gave a pained smile.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down, taking the last seat. He looked around and saw a man frowning with bandages all over his body, an old hag, and an old man. Next to them were a man who looked like this was the last place he wanted to be, a man who looked bored with one eye covered and spiky silver hair, and a woman with bright red hair. She gave another tight smile at Sasuke and then looked down at her hands.<p>

"Well, first things first. Please introduce yourselves," Minato said. He gestured at the black haired man who didn't want to be there to go first.

"I'm Nara Shikaku. I'm the head advisor."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage's bodyguard."

"I'm Namikaze Kushina, Minato's wife."

"I'm Shimura Danzo, leader of agent special operations."

"I'm Utatane Koharu, an advisor."

"I'm Mitokado Homura, an advisor."

Sasuke saw expectant looks and felt his blood pressure rise from annoyance beginning to form. He pushed away that thought of annoyance and found proper words.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the Country of Fire," Sasuke said. He analyzed the looks around him. None looked too surprised, but they didn't look like they were expecting it. It seemed like the Hokage had kept good on his word and kept his arrival under wraps.

In the small dining room, Sasuke saw something move. It was a tiny movement, barely noticeable. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and right as he was about to say something, a kunai came towards him. Sasuke had good enough reflexes to catch it midair.

"Are you here to get nee-chan back?!" the sliding door slammed open to reveal a child no more than perhaps six. He had an angry look on his face despite the almost orange tint to his hair. It made him look almost comical. Sasuke kept his laughter down. But it wasn't that hard, having not laughed for years now.

"And why would a brat like you even care about a world leader coming to your _city_?" Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm and a smirk to match. The boy faltered for a moment and then found his courage.

"Manabu! Don't talk to Sasuke-sama like that! You rude child!" Kushina hissed. "Go—"

"It's fine. Let's hear what this brat has to say," Sasuke interrupted. Kushina nodded and watched the exchange.

"I don't want you to ever find her! Just leave!" Manabu yelled. Kakashi looked stunned to hear his bodyguard's son speak like this.

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked. He thought about the situation for a moment and then came to a rather saddening conclusion. "Are you afraid that your parents won't ever look at you? Because all your father does is worry, and that's all he's done for the past thirteen years. All about your _sister. _He didn't even have the courage to contact me immediately. And I'm sure your mother is the same way; worrying about a sister you've never even met. It's a stranger for all you know. So you figure that perhaps if she's thrown to the wind forever, they'll finally give up on her and care about you for once. Am I wrong?"

Manabu looked surprised and then anger set on his face. "So what if you're right?! I'm strong; I don't need my parents for anything! How would you know anything about me?"

"Oh, poor Manabu. Poor Manabu who hates his sister and has parents who aren't even looking at him. Poor Manabu who was given everything and only longs for their affection. Poor Manabu who has _friends_," Sasuke said.

"W-what?" Manabu took a step back as Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him, towering over him with deep black eyes and hair to match.

"I had parents and an older brother. They were murdered when I was eleven and then my older brother left me all alone to rule this Country. Then, last year, my brother left to help people, and left me to rule this Country. And all I get is girls who fawn over me like I'm some kind of goal in life. So, if you want to experience true pain, should I murder your parents right here, right now?" Sasuke asked softly.

Manabu stared up into Sasuke's eyes, fear in his blue eyes. His mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out. Sasuke had to give the boy credit; he didn't cry.

"No," Manabu said. Then he turned and ran out of the room, running away into the depths mansion.

Minato frowned distastefully. "Well, let's start."

Sasuke took his seat again and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Once Sasuke had laid down on his futon to sleep, he felt a huge wave of exhaustion. As he felt himself lose consciousness, but was lingering between wakefulness and unconsciousness, the door quietly slid open. Sasuke opened his eyes and called out into the darkness.<p>

"Who's there?" he asked. No response. A split second later, the glint of a kunai came. Sasuke easily caught it again and had the person under his arm with the flat side of the kunai pressed against his neck.

"I said, _'who's there?'_" Sasuke said.

"M-manabu," the boy whispered.

"Good. Now, tell me why you're here?" Sasuke said slowly.

"T-to ask you w-what you m-meant," the boy stuttered. Sasuke let go and held onto the kunai.

"I feel like I could open a shop selling kunai at this rate," Sasuke twirled the kunai on his finger. Manabu scowled at him.

"Talk," Sasuke stopped twirling the kunai and his black eyes settled on the child, who was still trying to calm down.

"What did you mean? About all the things you said earlier," Manabu asked.

"Exactly what I meant. Sure, some other things happened, but that isn't important. What is important, now, is finding your sister. If she's a stranger to you now, she'll be a stranger forever if you don't start changing your thoughts. If she turns out to be a terrible person, that's just fine. You didn't grow up with her or know her and you can't be called out for not being a caring person if she was just a person who shared the same blood. And if people do, you're the son of the Hokage. Like you'll receive harsh treatment. People will just look at you funny or pity her. It'll probably be mutual if she is a terrible person. She'll want nothing to do with the son of _The Hokage_," Sasuke exaggerated the last part.

"And what if she's not?" Manabu knitted his brows.

"She's not what? A terrible person? Then you'll be fine. She'll be nice and she'll make an effort to be a good older sister," Sasuke laid down on his futon.

"How can you be so sure?" Manabu looked even more worried.

"Stop worrying. I'm just giving you possible scenarios. I'm not predicting the future. When you meet her, you'll see what really happens," Sasuke sighed and laid down, trying to go back to sleep. After a minute, Sasuke didn't hear the door open and close. He rolled over slightly to look over at him.

"Go back to your room," Sasuke ordered.

"Fine," Manabu muttered and left. Sasuke sighed in relief and was finally able to sleep.

Perhaps tomorrow would prove to be less annoying and be a step closer to finding this girl.

**A/N I know you're wondering: are there jutsu or shinobi? And what's up with the kunai?**

**Okay, so there is NO jutsu and NO shinobi. Just imagine all the Elemental Nations in canon being countries and the Hidden Villages being major cities. This is like Japan in the sense that they had actual ninjas and samurai and such. (There are NO samurai in this fic.) **

**As for the kunai, it's just a tool. It's the same design as in canon. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone!" the girl yelled. Fear was clear in her eyes and she was shoved hard against bamboo.

"You think you're better than me! Don't deny it, you bitch!" the lighter blonde yelled.  
>"I don't think I'm better! What have I done to you?!" the darker blonde yelled back. "Nothing!"<p>

"Liar! You've spread these terrible rumors about me! I hate you!" the taller girl threw a punch, but the shorter girl caught it and easily used her momentum against her and she went flying.

"Ino…I thought we were friends. I truly believed we could be friends until we died, but I guess that isn't possible. If you were truly my friend, you'd stick by me and believe my words for the truth," the girl said, tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off her cheeks with the back of her hand and walked away.

"That's right, bitch! Run, Naruto!" Ino yelled back, refusing to acknowledge her words.

Naruto's simple kimono was thin from so many wears and washes and was short, only reaching to her knees. The sleeves had fallen off after someone had cut the stiches in the village. She never found out who it was, but it didn't matter. The pattern on them was terrible anyway.

She walked back to her house, which was the best one in the village. It was a rather large village. Her father had been rumored to build it, but she doubted it. His extremely pale skin made him seem wimpy.

It was almost night when she reached her house. Taking off her shoes, she stepped in.

"I'm home," she chimed.

"Welcome back, Naruto-chan," her father smiled at her. He was sitting, reading something.

"I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You've been hurt," he said. He stood and examined her knee and elbow. They had scabs that were trying to form but were still bloody. He clicked his tongue and found some bandages. He quickly covered her wound but still had a worried look.

"No one took your necklace, right?" he asked. She reached for her neck, but found it bare. Her mouth slightly opened and she looked at his yellow eyes for answers.

"This isn't good. I've got to make you a new one now, Hold out your arm," he instructed. She did so and her skin was pricked with a kunai. Wincing, she let him collect a sample of her blood.

"Make dinner. I'll have this done by tomorrow," he said and disappeared into the house. Sighing, she began to cook rice and other vegetables. She sliced up lettuce and carrot and potato, cracked eggs, and roasted seaweed. After an hour of tending to so many pots and pans, it was done.

"Tou-san! Dinner is ready!"

After a moment, she didn't hear him. Tiptoeing to his room, she listened for any sound. Right before she was about to open the door, she heard voices.

"…going to do with that sample? Please don't lie to me, Orochimaru-san."

"To…to create another seal. I can't allow her to leave this village, or my side," Orochimaru replied.

"Seal? For what purpose?"

"Her blood is pure. Her clan's blood can prolong life. Rumor is that the Sage of Six Paths used this blood to live for as long as he did. It is said that Kami-sama's blood is of the purest. With her blood, I'd be able to live forever."

A gasp. "Then…she is…"

"Yes, she is—" Orochimaru's grin was cut short as his head was cut off. Naruto opened the door and couldn't scream at the horrifying sight in front of her.

"You…you…" Naruto felt tears run down her cheeks again. "You killed my father!"

"He is a criminal to both the city of Konoha and the Country of Fire. He is wanted dead by His Majesty and the Hokage. You were simply a tool," the young man replied, his sword covered in blood. Naruto couldn't hear any more of this crap.

"Liar!" she ran at him and managed to land a good punch, having the element of surprise; a pretty girl like her wouldn't be expected to know how to fight. She grabbed another sword and engaged him in a fight.

She was quickly on the defensive, parrying his move with barely enough time to make sure she wasn't giving him an opening.

"I don't want to fight you," he said. He gritted his teeth and she was thrown back. She shakily stood and dropped the sword. She engaged him in a hand-to-hand battle and was quickly overpowered. He was too skilled. He punched her stomach hard. She fell to her knees and glared up at him.

"Who…the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said, sheathing his sword.

"I…hate you…I'm going to find you…and kill you…" Naruto promised as he jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p>She fled the village with only a few personal belongings. She was glad it wasn't winter yet; she'd freeze to death. She walked through the village silently, knowing the route to conceal her footsteps. After a few minutes, she saw the village she had known for her entire life grow smaller and smaller.<p>

She kept walking on the path for hours until she saw dawn was near. Glancing up at the sun she glared at it. Once it came past the mountains, she had to look away; the sun's rays were strong. She stopped under a tree and noticed how it had persimmon growing on it. She glanced at the path and saw no one coming. She climbed the tree and took a few persimmons.

"Hey, don't climb so high; it's dangerous," a male voice called. Naruto was startled and tumbled down. She landed hard on her back and coughed; the breath was knocked out of her. Glancing up she saw a man with spiky white hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto narrowed her eyes and reached for her sword.

"Calm down," he held up his hands in peace. "I'm just a traveller. It's dangerous for pretty girls like you to be traveling alone. Plus, you've got quite the figure," he grinned.

Naruto sighed. He had a point. "Fine. In return with me staying with you, train me. You seem to have quite a nice sword."

He smiled and motioned for her to follow. She walked over and in a flash, he had her on her knees facing away from him and her long blonde hair was in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, reaching for her sword.

"Stop," he said. She froze and then saw her hair fall down around her.  
>"You cut my hair. WHY?!" she whirled around as he let go and scowled.<p>

"To protect you. You ran away didn't you? If something bad happened, you're running from it. I don't want you, my companion, to be harmed," he said, his eyes hard with seriousness.

She realized he probably knew more than she did. But considering the situation, she decided she didn't want to know. Enough terrible things happened to her and she didn't want to ruin a new friendship by bonding them further with horrible truths. She already didn't believe that Uchiha Itachi. But for some reason, that name rang a bell.

"Yeah," she agreed, feeling the shortness of her hair. _I must look like a boy now, huh?_

He grunted, a signal to keep moving. She followed in silence until they stumbled upon another village. She followed him into a tavern, where to her surprise, she wasn't seen as an object the way the women walking about were. _Do I not look female? _She sighed, thinking it was for the best.

"This way," the man said. She followed him up a flight of stairs and down into a basement.

"This is where I live, for now. We'll move tomorrow," he said.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Jiraiya. You might've heard of me," he said as he sat down on a chair. "Can you cook?"

"Yeah. I've actually never heard of you…" she blushed slightly.

"I'm one of three students of one of the greatest swordsmen to live. My old sensei died a couple years ago and my two teammates disappeared somewhere. I taught the Hokage's bodyguard everything he knows," Jiraiya said.

"Ah," Naruto said. She quickly busied herself with making dinner. Jiraiya watched her intently, seemingly finding the blonde girl's fast and fluid knife skills extremely fascinating. Uneasily smiling, she served him fried rice.

"Here," she handed him chopsticks and tea.

"Thanks," he said in between mouthfuls. A fourth of the way into her portion, smaller than his and almost done with her tea, he asked for seconds.

"Yes," she nodded and scooped more. He took the bowl back and quickly ate it. "I take it you like it?"

"Yeah. Here's another reason to keep you with me. I hope you're ready for tomorrow, so eat up. I'm a mean teacher," he smirked and finished his portion. She nibbled at hers, not feeling all that hungry.

"Eat," he ordered. Surprised that he'd be this adamant at having her eat, she complied and ate the rest of the fried rice.

Jiraiya found some bedding and handed it to her. Grateful that after leaving the only home she knew was turning out to give more openings than she'd thought, she took it and laid it out.

She didn't fall asleep immediately. She stared up into the darkness, the soft sound of Jiraiya's snoring not rhythmic enough to lull her to sleep. Images of her murdered father came back. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _I will get you, Uchiha Itachi. The death of Tou-san will not go unpunished. _

Still, what her father had said to this young man was unsettling. What did he mean, her blood was pure? And seal? To seal what? Her? Where? Why? She shook her head, not having enough information to answer anything. But for now, she could speculate. Then, another piece of information came to her. Orochimaru had said that he wanted to live forever and how her blood could achieve that. Naruto bit her lip. She was forever grateful to him, having raised her after her mother had died in childbirth. He'd picked up the pieces and raised her well, only to die right in front of her.

Was her father a real criminal, like Itachi had said? That name…Uchiha. It had some other kind of familiarity, something she had heard once before, long ago. Maybe he was a mercenary, the kind that got famous from killing rich people. Her father wasn't rich…was he? It would explain the large house they owned. It was the largest in the village.

If Orochimaru was a criminal, does this mean he was using his daughter?

No, that is ridiculous. He loved her. He raised her and cleaned her wounds when she fell and let her cry when the boys and girls in the village teased her for her strange whiskers. He had taught her how to protect herself with the sword and how to cook and clean and so many other things she couldn't name off the top of her head.

Sighing softly, she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened. Dawn hadn't come yet. She got up and noticed how a different kimono, no, yukata, had been laid out. It was a male's design. She quickly changed into it and went to make breakfast.<p>

The sound of crisp vegetables being cut and the smell of egg woke Jiraiya up. He sat up and blearily looked around. His eyes caught blonde hair. _Tsunade? _He shook his head; her hair was longer. This person was in his kitchen…cooking. He blinked and remembered. He picked up a girl, running from something. Ah, yes, Naruto. He scratched his face and stood, walking over to her. She smiled at him and handed him a bowl of eggs, rice, and vegetables along with chopsticks.

"Enjoy," she said and set down a cup of tea. He muttered a thank you and watched her eat.

Once the two of them were done and he'd washed the dishes, they walked outside and he began to train the girl on different techniques about using the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara met at a village. It was beneath them, but it wasn't that poor. The largest house was said to have been owned by one of the greatest swordsman's pupils. Sasuke paused, trying to remember his name. Ah, Orochimaru. The two teens regarded the other with mild distaste, but they didn't really care. That kind of rivalry was a past time not liked by either. It was too…boring. And too much work was required.

Sasuke approached a man about forty. "Have you seen a girl named Namikaze Naruto?"

He scratched his head. "Nah, but I know of a Naruto. She left about a week ago. Dunno what happened. But they say her father wasn't really her father and how he performed illegal experiments on her and…" he paused, grinning. "He was murdered right in front of ol' Naruto. Sweet girl, yes."

"Thanks," Sasuke said. He had another person show him to the house and stepped in. The smell of rotting food and blood hit his nose. The teens frowned in discomfort. Sasuke saw something move and had his sword out before Gaara could blink.

"I have something to report in person."

Sasuke flinched. "Itachi?"

"Yes. I waited for you. I knew you'd eventually come. The girl you're looking for disappeared. She did live here with Orochimaru, believing her whole life that he was her real father. Be wary, she is skilled in combat and swordsmanship," Itachi said. "And, I wanted to apologize, for leaving you. How have you been?" he gave a small smile.

"Be quiet, mercenary. Is this all you have to report?"

"Not all of it. I overheard your conversation with a villager. He did not perform experiments on her; he took her from the Hokage thirteen years ago. He wanted her blood to gain immortality. Before that could happen, I killed him, inadvertently letting Naruto see me. She now wants to kill me."

"I want to kill you," Sasuke snapped. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Itachi sighed.

"Then go. Find someone else to kill," Sasuke said, sweeping his hand to dismiss the older Uchiha. Itachi smiled. _I'm glad you're not depressed, Sasuke. I'm truly sorry._

"I suppose that's everything. Stay well, Sasuke," Itachi said and walked out.

Itachi was honestly truly sorry. He knew having himself there, though, would further hurt Sasuke. The main reasoning was that Itachi had to spend time, all of it, dealing with being the ruler of the Country of Fire. Sasuke kept wanting his attention and leaving was the only option to break the boy's want with him. So, Itachi left to stop Sasuke's pain from never being able to talk with his perfect older brother.

Sasuke and Gaara walked around the house and eventually found Orochimaru. Well, two parts of him: his decapitated head and his body. It was an ugly sight with blood splattered in a clean arc and the body reeking of decay.

Gaara's face then became engulfed in a maniac grin. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"This was one ugly snake. An arrogant snake. I wish I were there to kill him. The look on the Hokage's daughter's face must've been quite the sight."

Sasuke didn't comment. He knew any comment would pose grounds for an argument.

Sasuke walked a little more about the house until he found a drawer with a photo of the pale man and the blonde. Gaara snatched it out of his fingers and grinned.

"This girl is going to be so fun to kill," Gaara said. He saw the almost surprised look on Sasuke's face and then added, "Kidding, you stiff Uchiha."

"Well, Naruto looks to be about ten in that photo, so I suppose it's a good reference. Let's go," Sasuke ignored the comment. Gaara took this as a challenge to break the seemingly unbreakable poker face of Uchiha Sasuke. However, Sasuke was quite the opponent; not having his perfect older brother hardened Sasuke to the point where he hadn't laughed…for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto kept moving. Naruto didn't like staying in one place for too long; she was a swordsman with no home. In this day and age, they were basically mercenaries. At some point, they'd be captured and thrown into a syndicate to serve some sleaze.<p>

Jiraiya wanted to keep moving not because he worried for his sake or his abilities in his own skills or keeping Naruto from the greedy syndicates, but because he'd gotten wind of the Majesty of the Country of Fire and heir to the Country of Wind looking for the girl.

He heard of those two boys. They were Naruto's age and according to his information sources, ruthless. The heir was said to have murdered his own siblings, out of said fun. The former boy was the kind of ruler who didn't care much for his people. Sure, he didn't go out of his way to prosecute anyone, but he didn't do anything. A rumor was that all he did was let the advisors deal with paperwork and he simply watched people cook or clean the pond or gather vegetables. The boy seemed to almost be depressed. From what, Jiraiya didn't know and gladly neither had to know or care.

Jiraiya bit into a peach as Naruto practiced her footwork and agility with her sword. The sun was particularly harsh that day and beads of sweat ran down her face. Every so often she'd wipe her forehead with her arm. Soon, Jiraiya found himself slipping in and out of sleep since the heat was so strong.

"Naruto…let's go back…inside," Jiraiya yawned into his hand. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her. She was asleep on the grass with the sword having cut her hand. She didn't seem to be in too much pain to wake up. Jiraiya sighed. This girl was very interesting, and not in the way he was in to, but not a bad way either. _She's a striking reminder of the Hokage. _

Jiraiya picked up the sword and watched in fascination as the cut on her hand healed after a few minutes.

"So that's what Orochimaru was after?" Jiraiya said softly to himself.

Jiraiya knew of her father, whom he had doubts of actually being her father. He'd heard her talk in her sleep and he'd caught a name: Orochimaru. He knew that his teammate, for the life of him, wouldn't date a woman (but like any woman would fall for that sickly skin and cruel attitude).

He picked the blonde girl up and took her back to their temporary home.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya had lived in over fifty different locations. Naruto had never really traveled, so she didn't complain. Seeing new places was always interesting. She didn't make any friends, much less any of the same gender, since it was uncommon for a woman to be wielding a sword. However, it wasn't unheard of.<p>

They'd actually gained a companion. His, or her, name was Haku. Naruto felt more comfortable calling him a her since it felt good to at least think she wasn't the only girl, and also because he looked like a girl. Honestly, how could a boy look so pretty?

Well, Jiraiya and Naruto had traveled some time before they'd met Haku. Haku was living in a rather poor village outside of the city of Kiri. Then, the village found out his mother was part of a group that had protected and provided aid to those who fought against the soldiers of Kiri. To top it off, his mother was also had a special blade, rumored to have killed hundreds in the civil war a few years ago. It was made of a special metal found only in that area.

These special swordsmen had apparently murdered Haku's grandfather. Even though Haku's grandfather was dead and the civil war was over, his father still harbored hatred. As a result, he tried to kill his own son after killing his wife. However, Haku's frightened tears reacted with the metal, causing the air around Haku's father to condense, freeze with his father trapped in the block of ice, and then crack.

That was about thirteen years ago, according to Haku. He is nineteen now. A soft smile plays out on his lips every so often. He looks so innocent despite the amount of bloodshed he's known.

"Where are were going now, Jiraiya-sama?" Haku asked, seeing how they'd stopped at a dango shop. Naruto bit into it, the topping being anko, red bean paste, instead of mitarashi, sweet and salty sauce. Haku preferred mitarashi.

"Konoha," Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, swallowing.

"There's someone there I want to kill," Jiraiya said, his eyes growing cold. "And, Naruto," he glanced at her.

"What?"  
>"Uchiha Itachi is rumored to be staying there for a bit. He intends to join their ranks," Jiraiya said.<p>

"That bastard, huh?" Naruto asked softly.

"Who?" Haku asked.

"The one who killed my father right in front of me," Naruto said. "My father was a kind man who did everything he could after my mother died and then that Uchiha has to come and kill him for no reason."

"Naruto-san, don't take this the wrong way, but from my experiences, I have learned two things. One, I doubt it was for no reason. Two, not everything is what it seems. Did your father ever say anything strange, anything that would contradict his usual actions?" Haku asked.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, but that Uchiha probably made him say it."

"I hope you're right, for your sake," Haku said, his eyes sad. Naruto cocked her head and sighed. Haku was a strange one.

* * *

><p>Konoha wasn't far from where they were anyway. At least, that's what Jiraiya had said. Naruto and Haku suffered the unbearably boring path to Konoha.<p>

By noon, the path seemed to veer into a town. Naruto and Haku gladly ran to get yakisoba, pan fried noodles and vegetables. Jiraiya sighed and told them he'd be looking for hot women and booze.

"Don't spend all your money," Naruto said. "And I'm not lending any."

Jiraiya didn't seem to mind. He looked confident he wouldn't go broke. But Naruto couldn't count anymore the times he'd looked confident and then walked out with a half-drunk bottle of sake, no money, and drunk beyond belief. Naruto honestly wondered how he'd managed to be so skilled with the sword and have sake in the other hand.

Naruto and Haku wanted to go to different stalls to see what they had in the town, so they split. Haku went to a stall where you had to carefully poke out the outside of a stencil, often in the shape of an animal.

Naruto saw a stall where you had to catch koi fish with a small net. She also saw someone her age trying and failing. He looked embarrassed, but it was probably her imagination. He had a real poker face.

Naruto knelt down next to him and tried to catch some koi. She caught some easily.

"Hey…" the boy started.

"Hm?" Naruto gave him a small smile.

"How do you do that?" he asked quietly, almost too quietly.

"Catch koi?" Naruto asked.  
>"Y-yeah," he said, looking away.<p>

"Well, you're not going to catch anything when you're not looking at the fish," Naruto turned his head to face hers, then the water.

"Then, you need to place your net away from everyone else's and stay very still. Don't move at all. Once one is above your net, bring up your net as quickly as you can so it doesn't have enough time to get out," Naruto smiled. "So, anyway, what's your name?"

"Me?" he asked. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Sure I would. Here, I'll start. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grinned.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto dropped her net in the water and had her sword out, her eyes blazing with anger.

"So you're related to that Uchiha Itachi?" she asked, glaring.

"Hey, calm down! We're estranged brothers! I don't talk to him at all," Sasuke said, easily dodging her sword and pulling her out of the stall and into some bushes.

"Don't touch me, Uchiha," she spat.

"I need to tell you something," Sasuke said.

"Like I'd listen to you," she sneered.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Sasuke said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke said. He moved to quickly behind her that she could only watch from the corner of her eye as he knocked her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto began to scream.

"Lies! You're lying!" she screamed and thrashed against her binds. Sasuke held her still and she glared.

"Why would I make up such a lie? Why would a Country leader go out of his way to find some girl?" Sasuke made her look him in the eyes.

"Money!"

Sasuke scoffed. He let her shoulders go and began to laugh. "Money?!" His laugh sounded unnatural and Naruto cringed.

"Money…huh?" Sasuke managed to sober up after a few moments. "Oh, Naruto, the Country of Fire is _drowning_ in money. I didn't even ask your father for money!"

"That Hokage isn't my father… Orochimaru was his name…" Naruto argued weakly. "You've got to be lying."

"Naruto, I'm not. Orochimaru kept you sealed within that village, never to leave. Your blood is laced with some power he wanted. I'm sure he left Konoha to be able to achieve this. Don't tell me you never saw the scratched Konoha headband in a box under the fifth from the left's tatami mat. Why would a powerful person like him leave? Because the Hokage wouldn't let him continue his work. His work involved your blood to make him invincible," Sasuke said.

"That doesn't prove anything," Naruto said, looking at her feet.

"Then what does a clean line through a city symbol mean to you? Loyalty?" Sasuke arched a brow.

Naruto didn't respond. _This…this means Uchiha Itachi killed him with a justified cause…tou-san really was a monster…_

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke frowned at this. He knelt beside her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. When tears still flowed down like twin streams, Sasuke took her in his arms and let her cry silently on his shoulder.

"It's okay. This is why I agreed to bring you to Konoha," Sasuke said softly and smoothed out her short blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Haku yelled.<p>

"Naruto!" Jiraiya hollered. He sighed. "It's already dusk. Let's stop for now."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama," Haku said resignedly and sat down on bench.

They had noticed Naruto was gone when Haku had finished up looking and eating at the shops and went looking for Naruto. When she was nowhere to be found, Haku looked for Jiraiya, who was drunk beyond any point Haku had seen him.

After looking around every place Naruto could've been in the town, they searched around it, looking for any sign, for three hours. And this is where they stopped, at a bench.

Leaves crunched in a rhythmic pattern in the shadows, outside the circumference of the lamp above the bench where Haku and Jiraiya sat. Jiraiya was slouching on the bench, his arms spread across the back of the bench and his neck on the back of the bench with his head parallel to the ground. His black eyes looked down, which was to look in front of his and Haku's bodies. Haku peered into the darkness.

A figure, unsteady on their feet, swayed from left to right with each step forward. A hand held the other arm, as if a cut was there, or as a stance of hurt or needing comfort. Lastly was the torso and head, blonde hair cascading down from it.

"…" the soft feminine voice made a small sound. Another figure behind her stepped into the light. This time, royal clothes and a very high quality sword were strapped to his side. Naruto's sword was also on her person.

"Who are you?" Haku asked, trying not to let an edge of anger in his voice. Naruto was a dear friend! Was he the one who took her away?! Did he hurt her?!

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said. "The Hokage wanted my help to find his daughter."

"But, it's been thirteen years. Are you sure Naruto is this girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"You must be Jiraiya," Sasuke said. A nod in confirmation. "Well, I was given a photo. I'm fully aware that thirteen years changes a person, but whisker marks like this are unique. I'm positive this girl is the Hokage's daughter."

"I see," Jiraiya said. "I'm assuming the Hokage wants her back as soon as possible, yes?"

"Yes," Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. That was so obvious!

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Jiraiya and Haku met up with Sasuke's advisor.<p>

"Where is Gaara?" Sasuke asked the advisor.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama, but he's gone. He left, saying he didn't want to deal with this situation anymore. I tried to stop him but he insisted on going," the advisor said. "However, I have prepared a meal for the five of us. Please enjoy."

Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, and Jiraiya stepped into the tent. It was brightly lit with delicious food steaming hot on the table. Once everyone sat with chopsticks in hand and dug in. It was so good that everyone had ended up eating every last morsel, with Sasuke and Naruto fighting over the last piece of yokan, thick blocks of jellied red bean paste.

"Let's take this outside," Naruto said quietly, her eyes fiery. Smirking, Sasuke returned the glance with an equally fiery look in his eyes, something easily attainable given the fact his eyes were orbs of black darkness, going on seemingly forever.

Sasuke and Naruto stood, their swords' hilts wrapped with their eager hands. The other three people went outside to watch.

"Begin," Jiraiya said. With that, the two teens charged at each other their swords parrying, dodging and their swords clashing violently. More often than not, they would be still, the swords almost shaking from the amount of pressure behind them to knock the sword out of the opponent's hand.

Naruto blinked. She was on the ground with Sasuke's body above hers, his head turned downwards to smirk at her. His sword's blade was at her neck and her sword was on the ground, a couple feet away.

"I win," Sasuke said simply and stood. He held out a hand for her to get up with. She took it and was surprised how strong Sasuke's arm was. He lifted her with ease and she even jumped a little; he'd pulled her up hard.

"So?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke was picking up her sword. As he turned around, she ran to the tent with Sasuke following behind quickly, two swords in both hands. She had the last piece finally in her mouth when Sasuke tackled her, anger almost in his eyes.

"You play unfairly," Sasuke said smoothly. The fact he was above her again and how she couldn't get the rectangular piece of her mouth to respond since her hands were pinned under his made her nervous. His neck dipped down and he bit off half of the piece, the other half in her mouth. In doing so, he kissed her.

Naruto reddened immediately. She chewed the other half and swallowed.

"T-that…" Naruto could barely speak. _That was my first kiss!_

Sasuke actually didn't want to kiss her, but he also didn't _not_ want to. He just did so in impulse. It somehow felt right. However, being the leader of a Country, he couldn't admit weakness so easily to a commoner, a commoner who happens to be the one who is…stunning. He also couldn't admit weakness after winning a fight but then losing half of it to a girl, a _girl_, who didn't follow the universal rules of 'if you win a fight, it's winner takes all'.

"Yes?" Sasuke forced a smirk as his heart was pounding. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel her heartbeat on her wrists, as her face was slowly becoming redder and redder.

"I…you…why…" Naruto still couldn't form sentences. The whole concept, the whole situation was so confusing and sudden and somehow…nice.

"Why?" Sasuke repeated. He leaned down again, his lips next to her ear. She shivered as his breath carrying his words came. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Naruto asked. "I know…why…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know, truly, why he kissed her. She paused and soon that pause began to stretch into several moments and her eyes began to close and soon, she was asleep under him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He heard his words sound slurred.

"I see the drug has worked smoothly," a voice purred. Sasuke moved slower than he thought he moved and as he was falling over, he saw the advisor smiling at him.

"You…" Sasuke growled as he felt himself fall on top of Naruto and slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The air felt damp and there was a scent of almost decay. Light began to focus and it was dark, only a few cracks of light from the other side of the small space. A harsh bump caused reconsideration; perhaps it wasn't a room.<p>

Naruto blinked. She tried to move but felt chains bind her tightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked into the darkness, noticing pale skin. She squinted and recognized the bare outlines of his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, she kept trying to wake him up. Finally, after whispering his name next to his ear, he flinched awake. Sasuke thanked whatever god it was that it was dark and Naruto couldn't see his blush.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Where are we?"

"I'd say we're in a cart," Naruto said. "What happened last night?"

Sasuke's mind went to the kiss. "Oh…well…"

Naruto gasped. "We…kissed."

"Anyway, we were drugged by my advisor and I can't feel my sword on my side," Sasuke said, his voice edged with anger.

Before more words could be spoken, the cart's motion stopped and the door slammed open, revealing a huge burst of light. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads away, trying not to be blinded by the light.

"Oh, she's hot," a husky male voice grinned. "I'll give you 10,000 ryo."

"I'm sorry, the girl is not for sale. She's going to be one of my experiments," the advisor replied. He undid Naruto's chains and dragged her out, throwing her at the men. She yelped.

In a flash, her kimono was at her feet and another man was holding her arms back. Her bare skin was an almost porcelain white, something highly regarded in these times, in the sun for all to see. She flushed in embarrassment and squeezed her eyes shut

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, angry and thrashing against his chains.

"I'm afraid only Sasuke-sama is allowed to do that. His clan possesses a power similar to the girl's and I want them to be bred to give me an ultimate power. In the meantime of their offspring, you can beat Sasuke-sama all you like, but please do not harm him in a way that will hinder future offspring and don't kill him," the advisor said. "Let the girl go."

Grumbling in anger, Naruto was let go. She fumbled with her kimono and eventually got it tied around her body once again.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, I'm flattered you called me by name," the advisor grinned. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"I thought I trusted you! And what do you mean, 'bred'?" Sasuke yelled. His chains clinked in a way that indicated he was straining against them, trying to get close to Kabuto to choke him.

"Sasuke-sama, how naïve of you. As for breeding, I mean I want to experiment on your child with Naruto. I did say both of you come from clans, and both of those clans are ancient powerful ones," Kabuto said. "Villagers, I'd like some alone time with these two. Please go back to your homes."

The men sighed in disappointment and went back. Once they were gone, Kabuto walked over to Sasuke and undid his chains.

"Run, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Kabuto whirled around and saw Naruto running through the fields towards the tree line. Kabuto smirked.

"What? What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," Kabuto replied.

Sasuke peered into the distance and suddenly, Naruto dropped to her knees, screaming in pain. Her body thrashed.

"What did you do to her?!" Sasuke tried to grab Kabuto in a chokehold. However, he was stopped as his body exploded in searing pain. He gritted his teeth and glared at Kabuto from a kneeling position.

"Now, that's better hierarchy, don't you think?" Kabuto smiled as he went to grab Naruto from the field.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto screamed as Kabuto drew blood from her arm. He had gagged her so her cries were muffled.

"Hey, you wanted him back, right?" the door in the room swung open, revealing some of the villagers. Sasuke was thrown into the ground, bloody and bruised and in pain. After he saw Naruto's face, tears of fear streaming down them, he passed out.

"Oh, what a shame. I was hoping he'd be awake for me to beat, but too late," Kabuto sang as he continued drawing blood until Naruto passed out as well. Kabuto took the sample and began to separate it into different test tubes and began to experiment, trying to extract the ancient power her blood held.

Three hours later, Sasuke woke up, barely able to move without pain screaming in him. He blinked and saw Naruto, pale and asleep in a chair, tied down. He moved his arm to reach out, but once a different kind of pain came from that movement, he knew his arm was broken.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly his body was hauled up and dragged. Sasuke saw stars.

He yelped as his body hit hard, cold stone. Then a body was slammed into him.

"Be good," Kabuto's voice cut into his mind and Sasuke focused on staying conscious. The unbelievably loud and terrible sound of the metal door slamming closed rang in his ears. He groaned and tried not to move. Still, the soft body of who he guessed was Naruto was mildly comforting.

Some period of time passed until Naruto woke up.

"S-sasuke," she murmured. She blinked and realized she was in the dark, completely. She reached out and found his face and hugged him.

"Please…let go…" Sasuke wheezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "I have bruises…and broken bones."

"What? How?"

"Kabuto gave me to the villagers," Sasuke said.

Before Naruto could respond, Kabuto opened the door, causing light to flood into the room. Naruto saw Sasuke's face and didn't like what she saw. Kabuto tossed bandages at her.

"I was thinking I didn't want to patch Sasuke-kun up and I was wondering what other kind of power Naruto's blood had, so here," Kabuto tossed a knife at her. She caught it and cocked her head. "I want you to use your blood as a healing medicine on him. It doesn't hurt to try."

With that, the door closed, plunging the room into darkness.

"Don't do it. I'll be fine," Sasuke said. He knew how weak his voice sounded.

"It doesn't hurt to try, right?" Naruto asked as she slid the blade across the palm of her hand and soaked the bandage in her blood. She wrapped it around his broken arm and some of the large bruises.

Her hand slipped in the darkness and the knife cut his leg. He winced. Naruto, with her blood-stained hands apologized and picked up the knife. When the blood on her hands and the blood pooling around his leg touched, light was created.

To be more specific, it was energy: heat and light. In this case, it was fire. Sasuke saw Naruto's surprised face. She took a bandage and soaked it in her blood and took another bandage and soaked it in his blood. She put them together in the floor and to both of their shock; a small fire began to brighten the room.

"Are your arms feeling better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hesitantly tried to move it, and to his surprise, it was healed.

"This is amazing," Sasuke said. "With this…we could do anything!"

Naruto felt herself pulled to him and felt the overwhelming feeling of being kissed again. This time, she kissed back. She breathed a sigh of relief for some reason. She didn't know why she could feel relieved; they were stuck in some psychopath's lab.

* * *

><p>Kabuto grinned, even as a sword was thrust through his stomach. He coughed up blood and chuckled.<p>

"I won't ask again; where are they?!" Kakashi growled.

"Why would the Hokage's dog want to know?"

"Because you took the Hokage's daughter!" Kakashi yelled.

Before Kakashi could cut his worthless head off, an explosion rang through the building, causing dust and a heat made everyone's face hurt from the intense heat.

Two figures ran through the dust, looking for something.

"Found it!" a female voice called.

"Let's go!" a male voice followed. Then the two shadows ran out of the building, swords in hand, blood dripping from their hands.

Kakashi, Minato, Jiraiya, Haku, and Kushina ran out of the building. They blinked from the intense sunlight outside to focus their eyes with swords in hand.

They saw all of the forces Minato had brought easily being taken down by the two figures.

"That's Sasuke-sama," Minato said. "But…who is that girl?"

Sasuke noticed Minato and yelled, "This is your daughter!"

Naruto turned, the world having suddenly slowed down. She gasped as she saw the Hokage. Sasuke's eyes widened as the Konoha fighter that was fighting Naruto smirked and was about to stab her when Sasuke jumped in front of her.

"Stop, everyone!" Minato yelled. Sasuke dropped to his knees and Naruto cut her hand again and began to let the blood drip from her hand onto his wound. While Minato was explaining that the girl was actually his daughter, the Konoha forces looked surprised and then extremely guilty. They dropped their swords and were all about to apologize when Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss.

Naruto's face reddened as she saw everyone staring.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama," Minato said, bowing.

"No, thank you, Hokage. I've found my future wife," Sasuke said. Naruto blushed harder and tried to make him shut up, to which he did, only to embarrass her more; he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Haku sat down to eat. The food steamed and it smelled delicious. This time, no one worried if they were going to be drugged. Sasuke and Naruto ate with almost competition, both eyeing the yokan, thick blocks of jellied red bean paste. Once they had eaten enough food, Haku, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi were lucky to be able to get a piece of yokan. It was like a battlefield to get a piece. They ate their pieces quickly, hoping to get the last piece.<p>

"I counted twenty-one pieces," Naruto said. "So, how is it that there is an uneven amount spread between us?"

Sasuke gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked, trying to distract the Uchiha to get the last piece. But like it was going to work on him.

Then Naruto saw a shadow move behind the screen door. She pointed, and to her extreme joy, Sasuke looked. She grabbed the last piece with lightning speed. Sasuke turned around and lunged at her. Once again, he was above her, having bitten off the other half of the yokan. He chewed and swallowed.

"Now, let's get the thief," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me," Sasuke got up and pulled her up. With that, the two teens went through the house, looking for said thief. Sasuke suddenly stopped Naruto, who was about to trip on wire, barely visible in the moonlight, and tumble onto kunai.

"Still the same tricks? What did I tell you?" Sasuke asked into the silence.

"I'll never accept her," a child's voice said.

"I'm taking her to the capital with me. Now that she's back, your parents will be at ease for once and have time for you, you selfish child. She's the one who saved my arms and saved me from the hell I lived in," Sasuke snapped.

"Wait, you were serious about me marrying you?" Naruto asked.  
>"Yes. Why would I joke about that kind of thing?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"I don't know…I thought you didn't like me," Naruto looked away. "Anyway, where are you?" Naruto asked the child.

"Right here," Manabu said, a kunai in hand. He threw it at Naruto, who deftly caught it. A grin appeared on her face.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me," she joked.

"Oh yeah? Then try this!" he threw kunai and shuriken and other sharp objects. Naruto either dodged or caught them.

Manabu panted. All that throwing and not a single scratch on her! Ridiculous!

"So, who are you?" Naruto knelt down to his level.

"Namikaze Manabu," Manabu said.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku," Naruto said with the typical word that most people would say for lack of a better way to say it, 'I'm relying on you', or 'Nice to meet you'.

Manabu narrowed his eyes. He looked away and mumbled, "You were right."

"I know I am," Sasuke smirked.

"Just don't hurt her. If I find out you cheat on her or if she dies protecting your stupid face I'll kill you," Manabu growled, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Naruto picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, let go!" Manabu yelled, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," Minato said. "Now, I'd like to _discuss_ your strange marriage proposal with my daughter." His smiling face was a bit unnerving to Sasuke, who could feel the killing aura emitting from the man. Sasuke almost flinched. And Uchiha _never_ flinch.

* * *

><p>"And after all we've discussed, how long away exactly is the marriage?"<p>

"Well, um, whenever you're ready to let her marry me," Sasuke's eyes darted away from the Hokage, who kept smiling.

"Never," Minato said.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "I was going for five months."

"That could be doable," Minato said, resisting the urge to strangle the Country of Fire's leader.

A knock on the door came suddenly. Minato grinned. "Come in."

In came Itachi and Naruto.

"Sasuke! You never told me how nice your brother is!" Naruto gushed.

"Sasuke, I believe your friend may be sick. I was under the impression she hated me. Is this not so?" Itachi asked.

"Nii-san, I've told her the truth and I'm here again because she is your future sister in-law," Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, we are still _discussing _it. Do not presume it is a done deal," Minato said.

"'Nii-san'?" Itachi was startled. "Sasuke…"

"Welcome to Konoha, nii-san," Sasuke smiled. Itachi was extremely shocked that Sasuke had changed, but he pinned it up to meeting Naruto. She was a very nice girl.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Itachi smiled.

"So, Naruto, do you believe this boy isn't about to marry you when he already has concubines? Do you want to marry him in five months? How do you know if he's the right one? This could be the biggest mistake in your life," Minato said, questions darting out of his mouth and nearly impaling her.

"Tou-san, I love him. He's rough around the edges when it comes to social relations with other people and to be honest, I'd like to marry him as soon as possible, but I understand we'll have to go on some dates to strengthen our bond. Five months sounds good. I imagine finding a proper kimono or making it will take some time," Naruto said, walking over to him. He stood with tears in his eyes. She hugged him and sighed.

"I just…I lost you for so long and I don't want to lose you again," Minato said softly.

"Tou-san, you're not losing me this time. If you ever need to contact me, I'll be only two days away. Perhaps shorter knowing you'll push yourself to see me," Naruto said. Minato gritted his teeth to stop from crying and then let go, pulled out a sheet of paper, and had the two sign it. Then he signed it, pausing a moment. Sighing, he etched his name and put the paper away.

"Now, Sasuke-sama, I have some restrictions," Minato said. "The marriage must take place here. Itachi at least must be present. And—"

He turned around and saw the villagers below had made a huge mob. No, mob isn't the right word. It was more like a group, but on a much larger scale.

"Let's go," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and the two dashed out.

* * *

><p>They ran to the commotion and saw how a huge group of foreigners had come. They sounded angry and soon, they had their swords out.<p>

"We're looking for Uchiha Sasuke! Give him us to us!" a man yelled. Naruto and Sasuke cut their hands, put them together and pointed them skyward. Fire erupted and everyone silenced.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke! What do rogues want the leader of the Country of Fire?!" Sasuke yelled.

"S-sasuke?" a young man approached him. He pointed to his face. "Do you remember me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No. Now leave."

"I'm Shisui!" Shisui said. Sasuke's eyes widened. Then anger spread across his face. He walked through the group with Naruto's hand in his and walked out of the village.

"If all of you are Uchiha…" Sasuke paused. "Then it is partly your fault the previous leaders of this country died."

"How so? We left, just like they wanted us to!"

"They never wanted you to leave. They simply fell into depression and then died later. Then Itachi left and all I have now is Naruto," Sasuke growled, his black eyes blazing with anger.

"That girl?" an Uchiha woman asked. "Who is she?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, letting the name ripple through the group. "Yeah, that's right! Konoha's heir is marrying me!"

After that, the group quieted down and began to talk. They glanced at the couple a few times and looked away.

"Then…do you know what happens if our blood mixes?" an old man approached him.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Naruto, let's demonstrate."

Naruto cut her hand and Sasuke followed suit. Their hands joined and fire came out of it.

"Also, do you know of the secret of her clan?" the man asked.

"Do you mean healing?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Ten dates and five months later, the Uchiha and Uzumaki couldn't wait to see each other in the formal wear that could only signify a marriage. Naruto twirled in her kimono in the mirror, grinning.<p>

"You look great," Kushina said, getting choked up.

"You look like an old lady," Manabu said, trying to look uninterested.

"Aw, thanks," Naruto patted his head.

"Don't touch me!" Manabu swatted her hand away. She simply laughed. Then her smile faded and she looked at her mother.

"Kaa-san," Naruto started to get choked up. The two Uzumaki embraced as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Ugh," Manabu walked out of the room. Naruto saw a hand go up to his face, though. _What a cute tough guy…_

Minato walked in and immediately began to bawl.

"Don't leave me!" Minato wailed and clung onto Naruto.

"Tou-san," Naruto started to cry again. "It's going to be okay."

"It had better be. If he hurts you, I'm coming over before he can even begin to apologize," Minato's face turned serious. Naruto nodded and walked out of the room.

She pushed open the door with her parents by her side. Manabu walked behind them. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto. He almost couldn't breathe. She was stunning. Sasuke didn't know he was staring until she came up to him and told him to breathe since he looked blue. Itachi was the only one on one side of the room. The other side had Kakashi, Jiraiya, Haku, Minato, Kushina, and Manabu.

As some old guy was reading them their vows, the doors flew open and people crowded into the side where Itachi was alone. Next to him two pictures were placed and on the other side of him, Shisui took a seat. The Uchiha took up that side's seats and some had to stand.

"I do."

"I do," Sasuke stared in to her eyes as she stared.

"You may kiss the bride."

With that, the two engaged in a passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around one another's.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

"I love you too," Sasuke grinned.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**


End file.
